Cornerian Soyuz
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: In the turn of unexpected events, Corneria would be greeted by three aliens that they never seen before. Would they be greeted and welcomed or not?


As the sun started to rise into the horizon, Fox, Falco and Slippy were all heading to the barracks of the Cornerian Military Headquarters to pick up their standard-issued equipment for their Arwings and Landmasters. As they were walking towards their destination, Fox was talking with Falco and Slippy.

'What do you think about the new batch of equipment that we're going to use for our vehicles, guys?' Fox questioned.

'I don't know what to say anything about it, Fox.' Falco answered. 'I mean the order for new spare parts were like common routine.'

'I agree and I could say the same too, Falco.' Slippy added in agreement.

'I see.' Fox said.

He sighed. When the trio arrived at the barracks, they opened the doors and went inside. In the barracks was Marcus and Peppy. Both of them were calibrating the high-tech blaster pistols.

'Heya, guys.' Fox greeted. 'What's up?'

'Hey there, Dad.' Marcus greeted back.

'Ah. Hello again, Fox.' Peppy added. 'Good to see you and the others again.'

'What are you guys doing?' Slippy asked in curiosity.

'We're calibrating these blasters, Slip.' Marcus answered. 'General Pepper ordered us to do so.'

'He did?' Fox questioned in a bit of surprise.

'Yes.' Peppy replied as he guides a rod on the complex parts of the blaster pistol he was holding.

'I didn't know that General Pepper would order you guys to do such a thing.' Fox commented. 'Oh well.'

Fox and Falco went to the lockers while Slippy watches on Marcus and Peppy.

'What brings you guys here today?' Peppy asked.

'We want to get the new equipment that we ordered from our military subcontractors from last month, Peppy.' Fox explained. 'We need it to refurbish the Arwings and Landmasters.'

'Ah, I see.' Peppy calmly reacted. 'It's in the armory, Fox.'

'Okay. Thanks.' Fox gratefully replied.

'Hang on, Dad.' Marcus interrupted as he took the key from his pocket. 'Here's the key to the armory. I placed some of the new spare parts there earlier.'

'Alright, Son.' Marcus' father replied with a smile. 'Thanks.'

Fox walked casually to the armory and he unlocked the locked door. After opening the entrance, both Fox and Falco entered inside and inspects the entire room.

'Hmm. It should be here somewhere.' Fox said.

'You think the new spare parts would be enough for the vehicles outside, Fox?' Falco asked as he helped the vulpine in checking and double checking the surroundings.

'They're going to be enough, Falco.' Fox replied. 'Why?'

'Nothing.' The male avian responded immediately yet calmly. 'Just wondering.'

After a few minutes of searching through the armory, Fox finally found a few wooden crates that says 'Cornerian Military SPs'.

'I see them, man.' Fox reminded.

'Where?' Falco asked.

'Over there.' The male vulpine replied while pointing out his finger at the exact spot of the crates. 'In the corner.'

'Ah, finally!' Falco exclaimed in relief.'

Both the red fox and the blue avian approached towards the crates and they started to carry them out from the armory. As they exits from the room with the crates in their hands, Slippy looked at them.

'Guys!' Slippy called out.

'What is it, Slippy?' Falco asked.

'Peppy and I just received an urgent request from General Pepper.' The toad replied. 'The General told us that there was a mysterious spacecraft hovering in the skies of Corneria.'

Fox perked.

'A mysterious spacecraft, you say?' He asked.

Just as he finished his sentence, an alarm blared from inside and outside the military complexes while Cornerian military personnel scrambled to their assigned battle stations. Without any hesitation, both Fox and Falco readied their own blaster pistols.

'Alright, guys!' Fox hollered. 'Let's move out!'

Fox and the others all went outside to respond to the urgent emergency.

...

High above the cities of Corneria, a Soyuz-TMA spacecraft in Splenish-Keranian markings was about to perform an atmospheric reentry. Inside the Russian-made spacecraft were three cosmonauts - Crown Prince Kyan Kalir, Regent-Majordomos Malir Claws and Acheron Fokkusu. All of them were checking their complex systems.

'We're going to have an atmospheric reentry, guys!' Acheron hollered.

'Damn it!' Kalir cursed as he grabbed the handles of his seat more firmly. 'I can't believe we're going in for an actual reentry, Acheron!'

'Don't complain, Your Highness!' Malir reacted. 'Focus on our trajectory!'

'I'm trying, Regent!' Kalir shouted back as he was flipping the various switches on the control panel.

Acheron looked outside of the porthole and he saw the hot plasma enveloping from outside.

'Here we go, guys!' The red fox warned. 'Brace yourselves for the inevitable!'

Immediately, the trio hold on firmly within their seats and prepared for the worst to happen as their Soyuz-TMA spacecraft was reentering Corneria's atmosphere.


End file.
